As a conventional liquid material vaporization apparatus, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, there has been considered an apparatus adapted to mix a liquid material and carrier gas in a gas-liquid mixing part inside a control valve having a liquid flow rate control function while performing flow rate control, and discharge the resulting gas-liquid mixture from a nozzle part formed near a flow rate control part to depressurize and vaporize the liquid material.